Des fées autour d'une fenêtre
by Anaon et cie
Summary: Toute filles aiment bien bavarder devant une fenêtre. Mais qu'est ce que ça ferait si cela se déroulait dans la guilde de Fairy Tail ? A vous de le découvrir en lisant !


Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Me revoilà malgré que les techniciens d'orange m'ont coupé internet et les jours de vacances. Tout d'abord je tiens à signaler qu'aucun personnage de l'histoire m'appartient mais à force de le dire, tout le monde doit s'en douter. Sinon, je me suis inspirée de mes camarades de classe qui durant la dernière semaine de cours, s'étaient agglutiner autour des fenêtre de la salle de cours afin de papoter. En un déclic dans ma p'tite cervelle, je me suis mise à écrire d'une seule traite l'histoire ! Enfin bref, bonne lecture ! =)

Remerciement: A mon Ipod (3), aux filles de ma classe (et on me dit merci pour le fou rire ! ;)), au père nowel et au retour de ma connexion internet !

* * *

><p><em><span>Des fées autour d'une fenêtre<span>_

_Comme tout les jours, une petite troupe membre de Fairy tail se rejoignent devant le bar donnant accès à la fenêtre de la guilde. De là, on peut assister à tout ce qu'il se déroule dans les belle rues de la ville. Cet endroit fort magnifique attire les pires commères jamais rencontrées qui sont Mirajane, Lisiana, Lucy, Kana, Levy et Erza. De leurs places, confortablement installées, elles critiquent et commentent les scènes se déroulant devant la fenêtre. Tiens ! A ce moment précis, un chat bleue, tenant un poisson dans ses mains, cours derrière un chat blanc très énervé._

_**-Oh, oh ! Mais ce sont nos adorables Happy et Charles !**__ S'exclame la barman._

_**-Têtu, le chaton! J'en connais plusieurs qu'aurait lâché l'affaire. N'est ce pas Lucy?**__ Demande Kana en sirotant un verre d'alcool._

_**-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**__ Rétorque la blonde vexée._

_**-En tout cas, je trouve que Charles est cruelle. Dire que ce gentil minou bleuté s'est décarcassé pour pêcher ce poisson ce matin.**__ Pleurniche faussement Lisiana._

_**-Peut être qu'elle s'enfuie car elle aime une autre personne, les filles. **__Suggère mystérieusement Levy en lisant un livre sur les dragons._

_**-Raconte !**__ Supplient les autres filles._

_**-Et bien, j'ai découvert hier en achetant un bouquin, une scène choc ! Lily en train d'offrir des kiwis à cette belle damoiselle. **__Révèle la mage linguistique._

_**-Sérieux? Ça sent la rivalité dans l'air !**__ Dit joyeusement Mirajane en se frottant les mains._

_**-Je crois que tu vas perdre ton pari Lisiana! Par ici la monnaie.**__ Rigole Erza._

_**-Tant qu'ils ne sortent pas officiellement ensemble, je garde mes dix milles jewels !**__ Gronde l'albinos._

_Sur ce, elle sort de la pièce prétextant se refaire une beauté car son maquillage aurait coulé. Profitant de ce départ, Kana soupire de soulagement avant de recommander une autre boisson plus forte. Erza qui déguste tranquillement son fraisier, stoppe son activité et se penche vers les autres filles tout en fixant la porte de peur que la sixième revienne._

_**-Enfin partie, J'en ai vraiment marre de l'entendre geindre pour rien. Un vrai fontaine cette gosse! Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle soit toujours célibataire, vu son caractère. **__Chuchote la rouge avant de se remettre à manger son gâteau._

_**-Puis vous avez vu son stylé vestimentaire? Horrible ! On croirait une prétentieuse **__**tout droit sortie d'une guilde de série Z. **__Rajoute Lucy tandis qu'Erza ne quitte pas des yeux la porte._

_**-Soit pas si méchante ! Cela n'existe malheureusement pas ! **__Pouffe de rire Mirajane._

_**-C'est dommage, sinon plusieurs personnes y aurait élu domicile. Elle la première, et avec mon aide s'il le faut! **__Rit méchamment la blonde._

_**-Mais c'est qu'elle est jalouse notre Lu-chan !**__ S'enthousiasme Kana._

_**-De qui et pourquoi? Vas y dit nous tout ! **__Questionne la mage Titania._

_**-Ce n'est presque rien, Lucy est juste horriblement jalouse de Lisiana car d'après ce que j'ai vu, ces deux là sont amoureuses du même garçon.**__ Répond malicieusement la mage alcoolique._

_**-C'est même pas vrai ! Je ne suis pas en amour et surtout pas avec cet imbécile de Natsu ! **__S'offusque la Constellationiste indignée._

_**-Tu t'es vendue toute seule ma chérie. Oh mince, la peste revient ! **__S'écrie Erza paniquée._

_Quand la mage transformiste ouvre la porte et s'assoie à sa place, ses amies sont en pleine discution à propos de la nouvelle collection de vêtements d'hiver. Pas du tout passionnée par cela, elle regarde par la fenêtre et remarque Wendy venant à la guilde rendre sa mission. Lisiana préviens ses camarades de la manière la plus connue, celle où l'on trépigne sur place en tapotant la table et pointant du doigt la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux._

_**-Hé, hé, hé ! Wendy est enfin rentrée de mission !**__ S'exclame-t-elle._

_**-Déjà? Moi qui pensait qu'elle avait trucider ce pauvre Roméo qui a dû l'accompagner de force.**__ Soupire Levy._

_**-Ce gamin est bien aveugle de s'être amouracher de cette diabolique perverse.**__ Complète la brune après avoir vider son verre cul-sec._

_**-Perverse? **__Demande la bleutée pas sur d'avoir bien entendu._

_**-Oui, je confirme. Malgré ses airs de sainte ni-touche, elle cache très bien son jeu. Aussi dévergondée qu'elle, ça n'existe pas.**__ Confirme la blonde en hochant la tête._

_**-J'ai entendu dire par des gens qu'elle ferait du voyeurisme. Mais j'en ai pas la certitude.**__ Déclare Mirajane sur un ton de confidence._

_Un long moment de silence s'installe tandis que le petit groupe de femmes réfléchissent aux paroles prononcées et à leur propres attitudes. Puis, elles se remettent à critiquer les passants de la ruelles tout en s'efforçant d'effacer leur __discution précédente. Soudain la bleutée quitte la table en saluant ses amies et court dehors afin de se jeter dans les bras d'un gothique au caractère irascible. Intriguées, le restant des filles s'agglutinent contre la vitre et commentent la scène avec des félicitations mais pensant tout le contraire. Puis quand l'incroyable couple s'en va, elles se rassirent sur le canapé et discutent de la chance extraordinaire que la mage linguistique ait réussi à draguer un dragon slayer d'acier et qui plus est, Gazille. C'est sans oublier tout les ragots que diffuse Mirajane, déclarant à tue tête qu'elle le savait avant tout le monde. Mais elle fut coupée dans son monologue par des éclats de voix._

_**-Qu'est ce qui ce passe?**__ Questionne-elle, curieuse._

_**-On dirait que Grey se dispute avec Juvia.**__ Réponds sa sœur en souriant._

_**-A propos de quoi? Quelqu'un sait? **__Demande Erza._

_**-Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne sais pas. J'aurai dit qu'ils règlent leurs différents mais ça n'en n'as pas l'air.**__ Couine Mirajane._

_**-En tout cas, c'est violent ! Juvia est en train de fondre en larmes. Attention au tsunami !**__ Rigole Lisiana, heureuse que la mage d'eau soit humiliée publiquement._

_**-T'es toujours en conflit avec elle on dirait !**__ Pouffe de rire la mage des cartes. _

_**-Je n'es jamais dit que j'arrêterai un jour.**__ Rajoute l'albinos._

_**-Dire qu'elle ne t'as rien fait à part te bousculer par erreur une fois.**__ Soupire Lucy._

_**-T'as oublier qu'à cause de cette pleurnicheuse, je n'est pas eu mon examen pour le passage en rang S. **__Souligne Lisiana en colère._

_Pour ne pas encore plus fâcher la jeune fille, les fées recherchent la raison de la dispute en pleine rue. Mais Natsu apparaît au coin de la rue et fait soupirer de bonheur Lucy et Lisiana. D'un coup elles se retournent puis se fusillent des yeux. La tension et l'aura malveillante est palpable. Tout à coup, Erza fait tombée son fraisier et reste statufiée devant ce qui se déroule dehors. Le mage de glace vient de mettre un bras possessif autour de la taille du dragon slayer de feu, rouge de gène._

_**-J'ai compris ! Grey en a marre que Juvia le colle tout le temps. J'suis trop génial ! **__S'auto-félicite la barman._

_**-Ok, mais de quel droit ose-t-il toucher à MON Nat-kun? **__Gronde la Constellationiste furieuse._

_**-D'une c'est pas ton Natsu mais le mien ! De deux, on se sert pas de mon dragon comme bouclier ! Tiens bon, j'arrive te sauver des griffes de ce méchant glaçon !**__Crie Lisiana._

_Malgré son courage, elle n'arrive pas jusqu'à la porte. Erza, prévoyant une bagarre gigantesque, la retient d'une main par la ceinture et de l'autre Lucy qui voulait partir. Kana et Mirajane applaudirent l'exploit de leur camarade. Ensuite Lucy se met à rire en voyant la gamelle de son amie essayant de sortir de la poigne de la rouge. Cependant, son rire est de courte durée et une rage sans limite prend possession de son esprit. En cet instant, Grey embrasse à pleine bouche le rosé, dont celui ci apprécie son traitement. Sous le choc, Juvia s'évanouit dans la rue, mais le couple n'as pas l'air de s'en soucier et Erza libère ses deux prisonnières._

_**-NOOOOOOOOOON ! J'y crois pas ! Mon Nat-kun est gay?**__ S'écrie Lucy._

_**-Voler son amour de toujours par un mec... S'en est des plus hilarant !**__ Ricane Kana._

_C'est sous cette réplique que les deux amoureuses s'évanouirent sans plus de cérémonie. Mirajane, exitée par la grande nouvelle, photographie sous tout les angles les nombreux baisers des jeunes hommes. Pendant ce temps là, Kana et Erza parlent du prix de la vente des futures images compromettante qui envahiront le marché noir._

_C'est ainsi que cette journée se passe à Fairy Tail. Dès que le soleil se couche, toutes les fées rentrent chez elles dans différents états, que ça soit du bonheur au envies suicidaires. Mais soyez en sûr, demain, la ville pourra les retrouvées assissent autour de la fenêtre à papoter sur divers sujets._

_Fin ! =)_

* * *

><p><em>Bon, je vous l'accorde, il est un peu court. Mais je vous l'assure, le concept est tout de même assez originale et pourtant si commun ! <em>

_Sinon; si le coeur vous en dit, une p'tite review? Ça me fera un cadeau de noël de plus ! =D_

**_Edit: Réponse aux reviews ! _**

_**-Tatalotus**: Merci pour ta review et c'est bien exacte, on les aime beaucoup !=)_

_**-Agrond:** Merci aussi pour ta review. Je ne pense pas qu'elles sont OOC (sauf Lisiana), j'ai essayer de respecter leur caractère mais il se peut que de temps en temps ça déborde. On n'est jamais parfait ! ^^_

**_-Kirinkai: _**_Je tiens à te remercier pour ta review, c'est un formidable cadeau en avance ! x)__  
>Enfin bref, ça me fait plaisir que tu as aimée mon histoire. De plus je viens te prévenir qu'il y en aura surement d'autres histoires car j'en ai deux en cours d'écriture. =)<em>

_**-Destination Darkness: **Merci pour ta review. Je tiens à signaler que c'est un One show et que j'ai pas prévu de faire une suite. En effet, si je commence à en faire une, je sens que je vais déborder et détruire le squelette de mon histoire. Cela ne sera donc pas jolie à voir. Enfin bref, il est fortement probable tout de même que j'écrive une ou plusieurs autres histoires dans ce Fandom, mais pas pour le moment !=)_


End file.
